Carry On
by XxKuroyoxX
Summary: Crap summary AHOY, Bulma becomes tired of Vegeta being a closed book about his past and feelings, so she finds a solution, with a wish from the dragonballs, she makes sure the alien prince can never tell a lie
1. Prologue

**OKAAAAY new story on the block, I had been thinking of this for about a year, and I had so many ways that this story could have headed, I mean LOTS, think of in the hundreds... I may still put them up in different stories though ^^**

**ANYWAY I loved how this chapter turned out, and I hope you do too ^^**

**AAAAAAND just so everyone knows, this is my first B/V story and i really don't want to stuff it up, so if you have any suggestions please do tell me**

* * *

_Prologue_

--

The rain pelted lightly on the roof of the house, Bulma wrapped her arms around herself, another fight had broken out between them, they were starting to get louder and more painful, "Why does he have to be so damn stubborn" she asked herself quietly, pride was the only thing keeping him from admitting his feeling for her

She knew they were there, they had flashed across his eyes numerously, but getting him to admit them out loud was turning out to be a difficult task, she obviously needed something he couldn't give… "NO, I will not give up, he will come around, I K NOW IT"

"Bulma?" Mrs Briefs cooed as she peeked her head around the corner "Are you alright darling, I heard shouting"

"Yes mum" she mumbled, "Me and Vegeta just had another fight", she couldn't help the crack in her voice, usually she was good at hiding her feelings about their arguments, she had fallen in love with the arrogant prince against her own will while trying to befriend him

The Saiyan culture had intrigued her to an extent that she had sought him out for answers, which he begrudgingly gave after some harsh blackmail of no food or GR, soon after she had asked about his childhood, about his family, to get to know him, to try and understand him better

Of course he pushed her away and told her to get lost, that he had already answered her questions about his race, but she kept at him, and soon enough little bits an pieces about his past and family came together very slowly, and before she knew it, her stupid human emotions fell for the smug prince

She sighed sadly, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that the feelings would go away, they only became stronger, and before too long she gave in to it, caught him and never let him go

He had shown her some of his past and that he did indeed care, but it wasn't enough, he was still a closed book, she knew the years spent under Frieza's rule had something to do with it, "But I wouldn't know what because he is too STUBBORN TO TELL ME" she screamed

Bunny just smiled and giggled at her daughter's outburst, she was used to them by now, "Oh well dear, he is a proud man and will always be a puzzle, but you with your smarts will be able to figure him out sooner or later" she said knowingly, and wondered off to somewhere

Bulma raised an eyebrow, her mother always seemed to know what to say, 'call it mothers intuition' she always said, with a yawn Bulma stretched out onto the couch and began brainstorming ideas on how to get her man to open up to her, but after a while of not coming up with anything, she put it into the 'Try again later' pile and started reminiscing her adventures with Goku and Yamcha

"Those were the days…" she said warmly, it was like a small movie to her, on a mission for the perfect boyfriend, befriending an alien who didn't even know he was a alien, fighting bad guys, falling in love...

Falling in love was the last thought she had before falling asleep

--

Bulma slowly let her eyes flutter open, she had realized that she was moving, the first thing she saw was him, looking as tired as she probably looked, a small smiled crept upon her lips as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to the warmth, listening to the steady beat of his heart, it was times like these that she cherished most, the rare act of kindness that he showed when nobody else was around, it was this side that she wished everyone else could see, the changed man that he really was

Suddenly the warmth left and soft bed linen lay under her, Bulma opened her eyes slightly as he draped the large bed comforter over her, he stared down at her for a minute before turning to leave

"Wait" she whispered, it was almost inaudible, but she knew he heard it, "I'm sorry" she said a little louder this time

He stopped and turned his head a little, "You should go to sleep" he said gruffly

She shook her head and stood up, letting the comforter fall to the ground, "I jus- I just wanted to know you better", suddenly the hem of her oversized shirt seemed a lot more interesting than usual

After about 5 minutes of silence she looked up again, he was facing her now, dark fathomless eyes capturing her own azure hues, Bulma walked closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his muscled chest, as always, one arm lightly wrapped around her in return

'I will get him to open up' "Stay with me" she said lightly, she pulled back and stared up at him, "For tonight", 'Even if I have to use the dragon balls to do it'

He looked confused for a second before nodding an 'okay'

* * *

**YAY, I am DONE with the first chapter, Ooooooo what has Bulma got planned, well WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPER**

**Oh and please review ^^**

**And just so you know, all first chapters in my story are short; the rest of the chapters will be a bit bigger…. But a couple of thousand words I think ^^**


	2. Ooops

Okay, I am glad I finished this chapter, I am still kinda new at writing stories, especially trying to keep them interesting, but I am also kinda torn between where I want this story to head, I have 2 ways this can go, 1 includes more humor, the other is a bit darker, so I would like to know what you guys want

Also, Neko Kuroban, I would love a beta/proofreader, but I am still kinda new to the concept, haha

ANYWAY, enjoy reading

--

She snuggled closer to the body beside her, it surprised her how fast he actually went to sleep, usually he was the first one up and the last one down, he was obviously pushing himself way too hard, the thought of destroying the gravity machine so that he couldn't train himself to death had crossed her mind, but he would either threaten her or go find somewhere else to complete his training, heck, she knew that he had to for the up and coming threat, but not as hard as he was, it didn't matter if he was the prince of all Saiyan's, he still needed a break

Bulma stared at her prince's sleeping face, he looked... peaceful, she only wished now that she could catch up on some sleep of her own, but she was still trying to figure out how to get a hold of the dragon balls, she couldn't ask Vegeta for help, he would only ask why she needed the wish, and there was no doubt, that argument would be a big one

She was sure that her human curiosity was going to be the end of her, but the thing she hated most was not knowing, and she didn't know a hell of a lot about Vegeta, growling she quickly hoped out of bed, seeing as the 'almighty' prince was really out of it, she knew he wouldn't be easily disturbed

"What are you doing?"

Another thing she hated, being wrong, she turned around and met a very worn out Vegeta, 'Ooooh he is gonna be grumpy tomorrow' she thought grimly, "Oh, I just couldn't sleep" replied Bulma

He yawned and stretched out, "Why?" he mumbled, he sat up, arms folded across his chest and back against the head of the bed

Bulma sighed heavily, "W-well, it's nothing really, you don't have to worry" she said meekly, she really didn't want to get into another fight, but lying was out of the question, that man could smell al lie half a galaxy away, and the fact that her fibbing ability was as good as her cooking, "Go back to sleep, you look tired"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the woman, he was indeed tired, but that was to be expected, training at 650 times normal gravity was no easy task, he had started training at the extra weight about a week ago non-stop

She began fidgeting uncomfortably under his gaze, then it smacked her in the face like a ton of bricks, GOKU, "Well, I was just thinking of what I was going to pack for a trip me and Goku are going on", it wasn't a complete lie, she was going on a trip, and Goku was just the guy she needed to help her on her quest, heck he had done it before, and plus with his new instantaneous transmission trick, it shouldn't take too long to collect the orange spheres, he raised a questioning eyebrow, "You know, for old times sake" she said cheerfully, oh how she hoped this would work

He continued staring at her for a couple seconds more before mumbling a what ever and going back to sleep, Bulma sighed in relief, at least he wasn't prying further into the subject

--

Bulma sighed as she knocked on the door, even harder this time, she was sure if she knocked any harder the damn door would come off it's hinges, soon enough some bumps were heard on the other side of the door, then thankfully it opened to reveal a stoned looking Goku

"GOKU" she yelled happily, jumping an eloping him in a hug, he flinched in surprise but returned the hug nonetheless

"Wh- Bulma, what are you doing here?" he asked dreamily, obviously just woken up

Bulma smiled cheerfully; "Well you and me are going on a trip" she rushed while grabbing his hand and dragging him out of his home, The younger Saiyan yawned and scratched the back of his head tiredly, he only then noticed it was still night, what was Bulma doing there at night? Shouldn't she be sleeping like everyone else, he blinked a couple of times to rid the sleep from his eyes

He was about to ask another question before she abruptly stopped and pulled out the dragon radar, "We are going to find the Dragon balls" she said almost manically, staring at the radar as if it was a piece of meat, "And you are going to help me"

"The Dragon balls!" he exclaimed, immediately thinking the worst, they only ever used the dragon balls for dire situations now, "What happened! Did something happen to Vegeta? Did the androids come early, d-", she slapped her hand over his mouth to stop his ramblings, she didn't want the whole Son family knowing what she was planning at this moment, plus once Goku gets started, he never shuts up

"No" she said simply, "I just want to make a wish", the alien sighed and immediately relaxed

Then her statement caught up with him, she wanted to make a wish, he stared at her blankly, "A wish for what exactly" he said monotone, as he recalled, the last wish that she wanted the dragon balls for was the perfect boyfriend, and that adventure had ended up almost killing them all at one stage

Bulma stiffened, 'What did you expect!?, that he was just gonna say okay and run off with you!', unfortunately that was exactly what she expected, "Ummm, for new shoes?", he raised an eyebrow at her and put his hands on his hips, even he wasn't dumb enough to believe that, "Alright, fine!" she said exasperated, "I want to make a wish…about"

She sighed and mumbled something that even Goku wish his Saiyan hearing couldn't figure out, he leaned in closer when she mumbled something again, "Huh?"

"I WANT TO MAKE A WISH ABOUT VEGETA" she screamed, Goku screamed in fright and stumbled back

He shook his head and stared at his long time friend like she had just grown another head, why would she- "Ohhhhhhh, are you two having relationship problems" he asked knowingly

Bulma gawked at him "WHAT, NO, w-w-w", what the hell could she say to that, they had not told anyone that they were together, she wouldn't have minded, but Vegeta had insisted to keep it a secret, how Goku found out she would never know, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in a very Vegeta like fashion, "We aren't even together" she said coldly

"YOU GUYS STILL AREN'T TOGETHER!?" he yelled, but immediately regretted it, he put his hands over his mouth and went pale, oh he had done it now, telling by Bulma's wide eyed expression, he had just blown it for Future Trunks'

The initial shock of the outburst eventually wore off, they still weren't together?, how'd he know if they were going to get together or not, then the kid from the future came to mind, he had talked to Goku obviously telling him about the future, did that kid know about her and Vegeta's relationship, soon enough she regained her voice, "That kid from the future knew" she said breathlessly, "But why would he tell you?"

Goku avoided eye contact, he was feeling kind of guilty since he had promised Trunks he wouldn't tell, but according to her question, she still didn't know that the 'Kid from the future' was her son from another timeline, a son she had with Vegeta, he looked at her very confused face, it changed after a few minutes to astonishment, that was it, she had figured it out, it wasn't surprising, considering that she was a genius, the younger Saiyan sighed unhappily, the young hopeful teen he had met would never be born now, "Bulma?"

She had been quiet for a while now and silence from Bulma was something he defiantly wasn't used too, "So that's why you said 'have a healthy baby'!!!" she yelled while playfully punching his arm, "I thought I was imagining things when you said that", Goku blinked at her sudden change in mood

"Your happy?", he didn't know what to think, Bulma's moods were always…weird

She clapped her hand gleefully, "Of course I am happy, I am gonna have a child with the man I love", she was beyond excited, she would have never thought that her and Vegeta would have a child, he had openly said that he hated kids, therefore making her lose hope of ever having one with him, she turned toward her best friend, "So what is he like, is he more like me or Vegeta? When will I get pregnant? Is he smart and polite? Come on! You have to give me some clue"

"Uhhh, w-w" he stuttered, "His name is Trunks, he looks a lot like Vegeta", this was really a tough situation, he didn't really know what to say, he didn't talk to the boy for long, "I guess he is nice and polite, but I am sure he would be since you raised him" he said a matter-of-factly

"Trunks, wow, I knew we would follow tradition" she said proudly, that was her son, she snapped out of her musings when the beeping on her dragon radar went off, then the memory of her plans came back to her, "Okay, you will tell me all you know about my son later, but right now we are hunting for the dragon balls"

She was still determined to know more about Vegeta, after all, he was the father to their future son

--

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK r&r


	3. GRANTED

I got kind of worried when nobody reviewed on my last chapter, WAS IT THAT BAD lol

ANYWAYS, I really need to know what you guys think, please r&r

* * *

"But why did he tell _you_ all of this?" she asked grumpily, they had spent the last half-an-hour talking about her future son, everything about him seemed perfect, but she still couldn't get over the fact that she actually gets pregnant, with Vegeta none the less

She had calculated that she would fall pregnant sometime this year, it was all so exciting, though Goku was the only person she could talk about it too, considering that he was the only one who knew or could know, if Vegeta found out, a little Trunks would never be born, that much was obvious, "Well, would you have broken up with Yamcha or let Vegeta stay in your house if you knew?" he asked quizzically, he had a point, back then Yamcha had been the biggest part of her world, and starting a family with him had been crossing her mind constantly

Bulma couldn't help but wonder what Vegeta's reaction would be, that man was always a mystery with his emotions, and the fact that he hadn't figured out that the 'kid from the future' could be his son, Goku and the almighty prince were the only full blooded Saiyan's left, with the exception of Gohan, who is way to young to be having kids with anyone

She sighed unhappily, it didn't take a genius to know that Vegeta would be suspicious that something was going on, it was going to take all her will power to stop herself from buying baby stuff, the cribs, clothes, books…pregnancy tests

The blue haired beauty slapped her forhead angrily, part of her was angry with Goku for telling her of Trunks, "You know" Goku started "I still don't know why you want the dragon balls"

It was true, he had been thinking over what she could possibly want, she had said that it was about the Prince of all Saiyan's, but never said what it was about, the Saiyan snapped out of his thoughts when the dragon radar beeped, they had gotten 6 dragon balls in only about 3 hours, it would have taken less if the woodland creatures would keep trying to eat him, something about him must be delicious to dinosaurs

"The next one is not that far from here", it was so close now, "Just up that hill" she said happily, Goku on the other hand stared at the 'hill' in dread, it was a lump of cracked rock that jutted up into the sky, small sized stones cracked off the sides and crumbled to the ground, it looked as if the tiniest rumble of earth would bring it crashing down

Goku gulped, "T-that's not a hill, THAT'S A MOUNTAIN", he emphasized with his arms just how big it was, Bulma just dismissed him with a wave of her hand

"It's nothing, just use your instantaneous transmission, grab the dragon ball and come back down, it's as easy as 1 2 3", The airy Saiyan nodded slowly, he was starting to look paler then usual

--

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER" the dragon roared, the skies had darkened and thunder cracked through the eerie clouds constantly, making the celestial being seem more intimidating than it already was

Bulma hastily turned towards Goku, who was roughly shaking out the rubble from his hair, the tip of the mountain had shattered once he retrieved the dragon ball and had sent him tumbling down in a rock avalanche, he came out alive thankfully, but he was not without some bumps and bruises

"I WISH FOR NEW SHOES", she smirked triumphantly when she saw the look on Goku's face, _that'll teach him to doubt my motives for wishes_ she thought confidently, now that was out of the way

With a deep breath she yelled, "SHENRON, I WISH THAT VEGETA COULD ONLY TELL THE TRUTH", she could heat Goku yell 'WHAT!!!' in the background but she ignored him

"It shall be done" he boomed loudly as his eyes flashed a brighter red, Bulma nodded, pretty satisfied with her wish, it was between either reading his mind or making him tell the truth, she opted for the latter since she didn't want to know what was going though that mans head ALL the time

"BULMA" Goku said exasperated, "Why would you with for _that_!!!" he exclaimed, Bulma just rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips

"Geeze Goku, lighten up, it's not like I wished for Vegeta's tail back o-"

"It shall be done!" the dragon boomed again, eyes flashing a brighter red, Bulma flushed a deep red and squeaked out an 'oops'

The dragon balls glowed and swirled into the air, the lighting increased and the wind picked up, within a few moments the dragon disappeared and the dragon balls turned to stone and scattered all around the world, not to be seen for another year

The younger Saiyan's jaw dropped, "B-Bulma, does that mean that he has to tell the truth, and that he has his tail back now?" he asked quietly, the self-proclaimed genius nodded in a zombie like fashion, she had done it now, "He is gonna know you did something" he said a-matter-of-factly

Bulma growled "Yes, I know" she started, "But don't you think he would have figured that out anyway since he wouldn't be able to tell a lie", the truth was that she had planned on using the last wish to make sure that the wish would only last a couple of weeks, and afterward he would forget anything that had happened in the two weeks, it was perfect, she would never hear of it ever again, but now, the wish will last until the dragon balls came back, and not only will he keep on hounding about her being so stupid about her making the wish, she has too keep him away from the full moon because of his stupid TAIL

Yes, the moon was back, the last time they had made wishes, the moon being reborn was one of them, something about it not being there always make the sky look duller, also the sea and tides had been very strange in it's absence

"Why that dirty rotten cheap-" she growled quietly, "I didn't make that last wish on PURPOSE" she screamed at the sky, hoping the dragon was catching every word, _I hope he dies in his sleep _"Well at least I got some shoes out of it", she scanned the area, "HEY, WHERE ARE MY SHOES YOU ASSHOLE!"

--

The light seeped in through the window, unfortunately the drapes were pulled back, the prince swore inaudibly, he hated it when he slept in, even more so when his sleep in is disrupted by either the sun rising, or the annoying blonde woman's singing from downstairs, he was thankful that it was the sunrise this time

Groaning, he flopped onto his stomach and buried his head into the pillow, hoping to block out some of the light

"What's new pussy cat, OHH WOWOWOWO"

Sleeping in was only a fools dream in the Capsule Corp. mansion…_Should have known before too long she would be singing_ he thought grumpily as he kicked off the covers and got up from the bed- tried to get up, but fell face first on the floor, he grumbled a few more curses before slowly lifting himself up from the ground, every fiber in his being screamed in protest, but he continued to his quarters, a long shower was exactly what he needed

Confusion then settled in, he shouldn't be this tired and sore, his body should have healed and been ready for anything, "This stupid planet is making me weak" he hissed

"_Pussycat, Pussycat_

_I love you_

_Yes, I do!_

You and your pussycat nose!"

He cringed and covered his ears best he could to make her voice nonexistent, she sang the same goddamn song EVERY MORNING, sometimes he found himself humming the awful tune, luckily nobody had ever witnessed his lapse in concentration-

WHAM

The prince fell backwards with a thud, had he just slammed into a wall? He chided himself silently; this stupid lack in concentration was becoming more trouble than it was worth, with a sigh he fell back against the tiled floor and stared up at the plain ceiling, the dull white colour and eerie light reminded him of Frieza's ship, this was exactly what he used to do after his daily session of being Frieza's punching bag was over, fall back against the cold hard floor and watch the ceiling, hoping that when he sat up next he would see the halls of Vegeta-sei's palace and his father standing there as if none of it had ever happened

He closed his eyes and tried to remember his home, but he only came up with bits and pieces, the red sky, multiple suns, the vast landscapes, his mother… Vegeta's eyes snapped open immediately, that thought hadn't crossed his mind in years, like the memory of his home; he could only remember bits and pieces about her, but he could however remember in detail how she died

Shaking his head he continued staring up at the ceiling, too weak to do anything else, he decided to concentrate on why his body couldn't function properly, it was odd; maybe all the training was finally catching up on him

He decided maybe taking the day off would be for the best, it seemed like the smarter thing to do, the women was on a trip with the idiot of a Saiyan, so she wouldn't be gloating about how she was right about anything, he smirked and closed his eyes again, he could sense Bulma's, his smirk broadened, her ki indicated that she was angry, _good _he thought _Kakarot can deal with her bitching for a while_

A small chuckle erupted in his chest at the image of Bulma screaming at the dim witted Saiyan, the woman was always entertaining, especially when mad, it was a trait that reminded him of the Saiyan women on his home planet, full of strength and pride

But what the woman lacked in physical strength, she made up in her intellect and a sharp tongue that gave even him- the prince of all Saiyan's -a run for his money

"Mrow?"

Vegeta almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the small bluish cat perch itself on his chest, he would have swatted the damn pest away, but instead let it be, he could seriously not be bothered, the small feline started purring, it's small body rumbling lightly, he unconsciously petted it, another lapse in concentration

* * *

OKAY please r&r, it helps me work faster, lol, AND if you have any idea's on how to make this fic better, I would love to hear it, because if anything is wrong I WILL FIX IT

Till next time ^^


	4. Half a chappy

**UPDATED :P**

--

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED!!" she screamed for the umpteenth time, Goku rolled his eyes uncharacteristically, must mean he was really annoyed, well he had told her it was a bad idea from the start, but she just didn't listen, she was just too stubborn...made him wonder even more about how she and the prince of all saiyans, the most stubborn people in the universe ever got together, with a sigh he fell back on the grass, awaiting the day she would STOP RANTING

--

"m-m-m-MUUUM, I told you he isn't here" the young demi saiyans whined and his mother pushed him toward the front door

"DON'T YOU BACKTALK ME, he said he had gone out to Bulma's, so HE IS AT BULMA'S" she shrieked, making Gohan cringe, "He better be at Bulma's if he knows what's good for him" she said darkly , the demi saiyan sighed, why did his father have to always dig his own grave, he knew how mother reacted to this type of stuff, Gohan prayed to kami he wasn't around when they found Goku, he had barely escaped the flying objects the last time

He gulped at the reminder of the plate almost cutting his head off

In the blink of an eye, the front door was slammed open by the monstrous kick of Chi Chi, "GOKU!" she roared, in a voice that could only be described as demonic, "WHERE ARE YOU!"

Gohan grinned and rubbed the back of his head; desperate to get out before she started throwing things "I-uhhhhhhh will look for him upstairs" he rushed and ran upstairs

As soon as he was as far away from his mother as possible, he sighed in relief, he would live another day, he stared at the long halls, there was so many of them, he wondered how the briefs family ever found their way around, his curiosity started to get the best of him as he started to look around, Gohan had explored the forest by his home many times, but had never explored capsule corp. It was like a new adventure, there was bound to be something interesting here, it was the home of all the greatest inventions in the world

Slowly, his exploration became a little dull, "Kshhhh, breaker breaker, this is alpha calling in, I have infiltrated-uhhhhhhh, Freiza's base" he said into his imaginary walky talky, "I am almost at the control room" he whispered

"AAHAHAHAHA, you think you can defeat me!" came the girly voice of Freiza, "I am the strongest in the universe!"

Gohan whipped around, his red cape swirling behind him "HA, you will never take earth, as I am its protector!!", he stood with his hands on his hips and chin in the air, "Take your first shot, girly man" he taunted, Freiza growled

"GUARDS, KILL HIM" he roared, and from behind him, hoards and hoards of guard charged at the super hero, Gohan laughed and started fighting hand in hand with the guards, easily defeated 100- no 1000- NO 1 MILLION guards, without even breaking a sweat, Gohan somersaulted backwards and landed on his feet gracefully, facing a terrified Freiza, "H-how can that be! Those were my strongest guards" he squeaked

The super hero smirked and pointed dramatically at the tyrant, "You always have to remember Freiza, evil. Never. Wins "

The tyrant eyes darted all over the place, looking for an exit, "I-I'm sorry, I swear I will never do it again" he stuttered, Gohan walked up to the lizard like creature and grabbed him by the neck, throwing him out the window and into space forever, "GYAAAAAA"

"AND IF YOU EVER COME BACK, I wont be as nice" he yelled, roars of cheering and screams of joy filled the room

"Horaaaay for Gohan!" they yelled, "Protector of earth!"

Gohan laughed heroically, "Don't worry people of earth, I will always protect yo-GYAAAAAAAAAA", he tripped and fell on the hard tiled floor, Gohan groaned, his imaginary world completely disappearing and capsule corp. Coming back, "What the hell did I trip on" he grunted as he rubbed his lower back

"What the hell are you doing!!" an angry voice snapped, Gohan's head snapped up, he came face to face with a pissed off saiyan prince

The demi-saiyans eyes widened, Vegeta winced, the damn kako-brat had kicked him in the head, "V-Vegeta, I-I-I was jus- Hey, wait, were you lying on the floor?" he asked curiously

Vegeta grunted, "Yeah" he said grumpily

Gohan cocked his head to the side, "Why?"

"Because I walked into a wall" Vegeta's eyes snapped open, "What the hell..." he whispered harshly, the demi-saiyan sat with shock for a second, had Vegeta just admitted running into a wall? Suddenly something started bubbling up in his chest, Gohan tried to keep it at bay, but he couldn't

"AAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAAHA", he went into hysterics, "Y-Y-YOU, AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH", he was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach, it was just too much, not even his dad runs into walls....that he knows of, tears started welling in his eyes from laughter

Vegeta flushed a bright red, the brat was laughing at him, it was inexcusable! "W-why YOU" he hissed, "SHUT UP, OR I'LL BLAST YOU" he roared, the demi-saiyan stopped immediately and looked at the saiyan prince like a deer caught in a headlight, "Now you will NEVER tell anyone what I just told you, or ELSE" he said darkly, raising his fist to signify the ELSE, Gohan gulped and nodded, little fits of giggles still bubbling to the surface

The saiyan prince jumped up and stalked away to the kitchen, he was starving, he had fallen asleep on the floor, it was quite peaceful actually, before a foot collided with his head

Gohan watched as the prince walked away, the demi saiyan suddenly became aware that he had no idea where he was in the briefs mansion, "I better follow, I don't want to grow old in here" he squeaked, he rushed and quickly caught up to Vegeta's side, the saiyan prince tried to ignore his presence completely, which Gohan respected completely, he didn't want to disturb him and almost get blasted again

"GOHAN", the demi sighed, "GOHAN, WHERE ARE YOU!" his mother screamed again

"Now I wish I was lost" Gohan grumbled

"There you are" Chi chi said angrily, "Did you find your father?", does she even see Vegeta? Gohan briefly wondered, but the fact that the saiyan prince just ignored his mother, he wondered if they were both invisible to each other, maybe it was how they tolerated each other without murdering one another

--

**Okay I have done this half a chapter, my bro started bitching so I had to hop off, I will update either tomorrow of later today**


	5. The other half

Kuro: Story....story....story....write....story

Goten: The writer lady would like to apologise for keeping anybody waiting, it is quite hard keeping up with 4 stories at once, so as a way of apologising, she has stayed up for most of the night to bring updates all around, she says she will update later and add this to the last chapter and make a new one, but enjoy this one for now

Vegeta: .....WAIT, your not even IN this story

Goten: SO, she loves me, so I get to follow her everywhere

Sesshy: YEAH so do I

Vegeta: WTF, WHO ARE YOU!!!

Sesshy: I am Sesshy, from her first Inuyasha story, I am the chibi version of Sesshomaru, I am so cute, I CAN TRAVEL INTO ALL STORIES, MUAHAHAHHAAAHHAHA

Vegeta: Your a kid....AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA

Sesshy: *Blushes* SHUDDUP, IN HER NEXT DBZ STORY, YOU TURN INTO ONE

Vegeta: AHHAHAHA- what?

Sesshy: Yeah, that and some sneak peaks into more stories, a wolf, a girl and a third class warrior

Vegeta: WHAAAAAAT!!!?!??! A WOMAN, A-A-A third class warrior... *twitch*

Goten: *Giggles* Kuro does not own DBZ or any of it's characters

Vegeta: *Grabs Kuro by the neck* WHAT IS ALL THIS TALK ABOUT ME TURNING INTO A BRAT AND-AND.....OTHER THINGS??!?!

Kuro: Vegeta....disturbing.....writing time.....must....Kill *Grabs shotgun*

Vegeta: GAH!

--

"Noooo mum, I told you he wasn't here, I would have sensed him if he was" Gohan drawled out

Chichi growled and sat down on the couch angrily, "Well I will just wait until he gets back" she said, determined to stay in one spot, the demi saiyan sighed for what felt like the millionth time, if only his mother wasn't so stubborn....or his father wasn't so keen on being flattened by the frying pan of doom

The demi saiyan watched as the prince disappeared around the corner, he smiled when the prince eyed the wall and scowled, he still couldn't believe the almighty prince of all saiyans ran into a wall, he only wished he could have been there to see it, well, him and a video camera, Gohan jumped onto the couch next to his mother, he couldn't literally feel the anger steaming off of her, he could also hear it too, as soon as he sat down she started ranting again, Gohan groaned and let his head fall back, as much as he loved his mother, he was becoming a teenager, and his patience wasn't what it used to be

"WHAT THE HELL" Gohan and Chichi jumped, about a second later Vegeta came stomping into the lounge room, "HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP ON THE FLOOR FOR?!" he cried, clearly shocked about the time

"Asleep on the floor?" Chichi repeated curiously

Gohan scratched the back of his head, "Well, what time did you run into the wall"

"Run into a wall?"

Vegeta growled, "How the hell am I supposed to know!!!?" he yelled

"I don't know, what time is in anyway?"

The prince glowered "7:45"

Chichi jumped to her feet, "WHAT, SO MY GOKU HAS GONE KAMI KNOWS WHERE FOR HOURS WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME WHERE HE HAS GONE" she screamed

The prince groaned dramatically "Would you stop your screeching, you HARPY" he snapped, this was his day off, he didn't need to hear Kakarott mate bitching about where he was, he didn't care one bit, he already knew, but didn't care, Chichi glared menacingly at Vegeta, if looks could kill, he would be nothing but ash

Gohan backed slowly away from the fight

--

"Okay, okay, okay, do you remember the plan" Bulma said breathlessly

Goku nodded airily

"And you know exactly what you're going to do"

Another nod

"Good, NOW GET IN THERE" she opened the door and pushed him inside, after hours of thinking up a plan to get out of this, she figured out that there was no 'Getting out of it' so the only thing to do was to make the best out of a bad situation, she had gotten her wish, and she intended to use it, she marched into the kitchen, he would usually be in there at about 9:00 but surprisingly he wasn't, "Goku, is he here?" she asked

The earth raised saiyan closed his eyes and concentrated on the prince's ki, "Yup" he opened his eyes "He is here, I can sense his ki, it's close by"

"_GET OFFA ME YOU ANNOYING BRAT" _well that sounded like Vegeta

"_NO, YOU CAN'T LOOK AT THE LIGHT, YOU WILL GO CRAZY" _and Gohan?

"_HOLD STILL SO I CAN KNOCK HIM OUT" _and Chichi, WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

-........- Silence

The two gaped as Chichi walked into the kitchen with an unconscious saiyan prince, "W-what happened" Bulma asked astonished,

The earth princess huffed "I saved your house from being crushed" she said simply

--

Goten: SEE this is the other half of the chappy

Sesshy: WOAH, that woman is scary, I feel sorry for you

Goten: Yeah, but she cooks great

Kuro: Killed....nuisance....must....get....back...to....writing

Goten & Sesshy: O.o


	6. Lazy Brains

**Kuro: WOOT, AN UPDATE AN UPATE, DO YA LOVE ME**

**Sesshy: I DO I DO**

**Goten: ME TOOOO**

**Vegeta: Hmph, you kids shouldn't trust woman so easily**

**Kuro: . I hate you, DO THE DISCLAIMER AND YOU GET A COOKIE**

**Sesshy & Goten: YAAAY, XxKuroyoxX Does not own anything from Dragonball Z**

**Goten: If she did, Vegeta would have at least one battle for earth**

**Sesshy: Yeah, and she would have made GT sooooo much better….WITHOUT WEIRD HAIRCUTS**

**Kuro: YUP**

**Vegeta: O.o We got haircuts?**

**Kuro: Yeaaaah, but don't you worry your pretty little head over it, your from DBZ not GT, so your awesome**

**Vegeta:….MY PRETTY LITTLE HEAD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU**

**Kuro" *Grabs shotgun* A lot of things you don't want to know about**

**Vegeta, Sesshy and Goten: O.o; *Gulp***

* * *

_Darkness, hmph, lazy mind, couldn't try and create something new, maybe something useful like a training room or G.R, but no, it had to use the same old black space that was never ending because you would run in hopes of finding something other then utter darkness, Vegeta growled, hell no, he wasn't going to do that again, so he sat down, crossed his legs and waited for the haunting images to come to him, instead of chasing something that was always going to be out of his reach, because that's how these things always worked, he would chase and then lose and then feel like a dickhead because all he was chasing was an image that isn't real, and the whole thing was pointless_

_But you know, usually you wouldn't know if you were in a dream or not, but luckily he remembered exactly what happened before he ended up in the dark space, that harpy wench had attacked him with a frying pan, it had hit him hard enough to knock him out! He felt a little disgusted with himself for being so weak, a mere earth device was able to knock him out, he hadn't been powered up, but if he had the thing would have snapped in half, but still, he was a saiyan, he was a warrior, and warriors were supposed to handle kitchen ware, especially EARTH kitchen ware, if it had been saiyan, he would have understood why here was here, because saiyan technology was better then the earth crap_

_Although there wasn't much he could say for Kakkarot, the idiot feared the bloody woman and the metal cooking device, Vegeta growled to himself, the third class was a disgrace to the name saiyan, why should he have attained the legendary status first, it was after all his birth right, the prince smirked, well firstly he had already attained his birthright but unfortunately he had not been the first one to do it, Kakkarot beat him to the punch, but Vegeta didn't much care for that anymore, all he knew is that he had caught up with the baka and now he was to surpass him, kill him and then-_

_Vegeta's eyes widened, what was he to do after that was, he hadn't really thought about it at all, the only thing that had been on his mind was defeating Kakkarot, that was it, how could he be so stupid, he should have thought about this more, because he knew that he would one day kill Kakkarot, but had never thought of where to go from there, would he stay on earth? No, he couldn't do that, he hated earth, plus he was pretty sure that the younger saiyans 'friends' would try and kill him, he was pretty sure they would never succeed, but it was always a hassle dealing with the leftovers_

_What about the woman? Vegeta narrowed his eyes, he had gotten attached to her, even he could admit that, she was…well nice to have around, although he would never say it out loud, maybe in the end he would take her with him, take over a planet, rein over it as a king, like he was meant to back on Vegeta-sei, he shook these thoughts from his mind, she was a friend of Kakkarot's as well, no, scratch that, she was the BEST friend of Kakkarot's, she would hate him if he killed the baka, Vegeta snarled and slammed his fists against the black ground, why should he care what she thinks, why should he take her with him in the first place, she was just a woman, a constant nuisance, he could find those anywhere, they were on every goddamn planet in the universe, woman were all the same!_

_After about half an hour of brooding on the subject, he decided to start running, he realized why in these sort of 'dreams' you do it in the first place, to stop yourself from going insane on problems that you shouldn't dwell on until the time comes, the woman was getting to him, and he didn't like it, so a bit of a run might help shut his mind up, it may be lazy on the scenery, but it went into overload as soon as the woman was involved, how come his mind and body always worked against him? At first it was only his body, it begged for her, and now his mind were joining in just to make his life that little bit more miserable, "Stupid brain", a really dumb thing to say, but it was true, if he had been and actual idiot, he would have punched himself in the head, but thank kami he had more control then that, he wasn't a baka like Kakkarot_

_Yeah, and I bet a genius would walk into a wall, he scolded himself, something had been wrong with him this morning, he was unnaturally weak and his mind wasn't with him, he repeated this to himself in hopes it would keep himself from feeling any more embarrassed then he already did, prince's didn't walk into walls…at least that's what he thought, he couldn't imagine his father doing that, he even thought a human prince wouldn't be as stupid as to do it, GAH, what was wrong with him?! He was comparing himself, his Prince of all Saiyan's title to a bunch of weakling humans!_

_Where were these stupid images that were supposed to appear and make his dream time a living hell, they were meant to annoy him about an hour ago until he either made a revelation, did something he was supposed to do, or remember a key event that would help him, Vegeta groaned, he had too many of these dreams, he knew the whole sequence off by heart, he needed a hobby…no, No, NO, stupid BULMA, putting these things in his head, he didn't need a hobby, hobbies were for HUMANS, all he needed was to train, to become stronger then Kakkarot_

_Then the original problem arose again, what was he to do after that? FUCKING HELL, this was starting to get annoying, it was a never ending cycle, "Is this what this dream is meant to do! To drive me insane with all these fucking problems!?" he shouted to absolutely nothing, oh that harpy was going to pay for putting him in this small coma, as soon as he woke up, he was going to…HE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING, otherwise Kakkarot would attack him, then Vegeta would either kill him or die, but death seemed a lot better then facing the problem of what to do next, he couldn't necessarily become the new tyrant of the universe, he knew how much that sucked for people first hand, plus someday it would come back and bite him in the ass, that he did know, just look where Freiza is now, and taking over another planet wouldn't be that great either, it still couldn't replace the planet he lost, so the only other option was to stay on earth, but he could just tell he would get bored without a challenge, the only challenge on earth was Kakkarot, but he would be DEAD, Ugh, so the only thing there was possibly to do was either DIE or leave Kakkarot alive, live on earth and start a family_

"_WHAAAAAAAAT!?!?!"_

--

"Nnnngh, Stupid Brain" he mumbled, Bulma couldn't help but giggle, she didn't think that Vegeta could say such a dumb thing, she supposed it had something to do with her wish, they had indeed come true, Gohan had informed her that he had admitted to walking into a wall and falling asleep on the floor, not something Vegeta would usually do, also the fact that a sleek dark brown tail was draped over the side of the couch if that was any clue

The blue haired genius stared at it for the longest time, it was so…pretty, a lot neater and longer then Goku's tail, she guessed it was because he was a prince, but either way it was still a lot nicer, she reached out and touched it lightly, kami it was soft, softer then her own hair! What the hell did he use on that thing, Bulma smacked her forehead, he had only just got it back, "Asshole", she petted the tail and immediately it wrapped around her wrist, "Weird reflex" she mused, in the past she had seen him wrap it around his waist when he had it, maybe it always needed to be wrapped around something, no, that couldn't be it, Goku's tail was always free, waving behind him where ever he went, although it did make sense to keep it out of the way during battle, and Vegeta was probably always fighting, their tails were their most sensitive part of their body, that she did know, she highly doubted Goku would cry and complain about the pain unless it seriously hurt, the younger saiyan was like a rock, except when it came to needles

Completely lost in her thoughts she unconsciously kept on petting the appendage, a habit she had picked up from keeping the cat happy while she was working, otherwise it would never leave her alone, a soft moan broke her out of her train of thought, she focused her eyes on Vegeta, had that come from him? He moaned again, only a little louder, Bulma blushed, she rarely heard that sound from him, she flickered her eyes over toward her other hand, his tail was still wrapped around her wrist and her habit was still play, Kami, she untangled her hand from the tail immediately, she knew it was sensitive, but not that sensitive, Vegeta pouted, obviously missing the contact

Woah, Vegeta pouting, that was new, if only she had a camera…WAIT she DID have a camera, she scrambled to her feet and darted from the room, she had forgotten all about it, usually if she ever tried to take a picture with Vegeta anywhere near it's line of view, he would blast it beyond repair, she didn't know why he did it, they were only pictures, he was also really photogenic, Bulma scowled, saiyans and their good looks, she couldn't imagine what Vegeta or Goku would look like old ((LOL an old Grampa Vegeta and Goku yelling at each other, FUNNY MENTAL IMAGE))

--

_A family, A FAMILY, what the FUCK was he thinking, was he seriously considering kids…with Bulma! Sadly she would be the only person on earth he would consider a good mate, so if he was to have an heir, it would be with her, but REALLY, him a father!? He couldn't be a dad, he hated kids, he hated everybody, what kind of brat would want him to be their father, and he didn't even want to think about what it would be like mated with the woman! He shouldn't even be thinking about not thinking about what it would like to be mated with the woman, it was absurd!_

_**. . .**_

_HIS SENTANCES WERE ABSURD, what the hell was he saying, he couldn't even understand himself, this was way too- "Finally!" he yelled as the familiar range of colors drifted around him, after all this NOW his mind wants to make it a living hell, and for once, he welcomed it_

_No, wait, scratch that, he would gladly deal with his traitorous mind then this; he had forgotten how much worse these things really were_

"_FATHER"_

"_Ohhhhhh crap"_

--

**LOVE ME EVERYBODY, I UPDATED, woot *Happy dance* I have had so much inspiration lately, I updated Taken TWICE in one week, I have updated this story, I have begun the next chapter of Project:LEO and Where I belong, OMG I feel so proud of myself**

**Love it? Hate it? Lemme know so I can fix it R&R PEOPLE I love reviews**

**Sesshy: WHERE IS MY COOKIE**

**Goten: YEAH, where's mine as well?!**

**Kuro: . uhhhhhh**

**Vegeta: I told you that you shouldn't trust woman**

**Kuro: *Aims shotgun* Vegetaaaaaaaaa, lets have some target practice**

**Vegeta: O.O**


	7. The wish for pointless running

**Kuro: I AM BACK BWAHAHAHA**

**Sesshy: ABOUT TIME, we have been here for ages**

**Goten: Yeah *Sniffles* we thought you forgot about us**

**Kuro: Awww I am sorry, but I was on holiday, my dad dragged me to any place he could, they all happened to be very hot . I hate the hot**

**Sesshy: DID YOU GET US SOUVANIERS =D**

**Kuro: Uh –oh o.o; uhhhhhhh LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY SHALL WE**

**Goten: *Bursts into tears* WAAAAAAAAAAAH, SHE DID FORGET ABOUT US, WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *Runs away***

**Kuro: GOTEN!!! Aww man....hey where's Vegeta?**

**Sesshy: Oh yeah, you remember him, but not us *grumble* I will go get GOTEN, DO YOU REMEMBER HIM, HUH!?! DO YA, HE JUST RAN AWAY CRYING *stomps off* stupid human**

**Kuro: HEY!! YOU STILL DIDN'T TELL ME WHERE VEGETA IS *throws can at Sesshy* I do not own Dragonball z or any of the characters, I DO OWN THE STORY LINE HEHE**

**--**

run, Run, RUN!, WHY WONT THE POINTLESS RUNNING WORK!! Vegeta looked around, the goddamn images were chasing him!! DAMNIT

"Father, l-look what I can do"

The prince sqeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears, hoping that it would keep the horrible memories out, "Wake up" he commanded himself "Wake up WAKE UP" come on, he can train under 600 times normal gravity but not do something as simple as wake UP!! Something, ANYTHING but these god awful memories, give him flying swarms of killer earth bees, throw him into a pit of mini Frieza's- wait, no, that would be horrible, STICK WITH THE EARTH KILLER BEES, they would be no problem

"I t-trained really h-hard like you told me too"

He cringed, slowly peeking his eyes open at the image in front of him, "Just get through this, wake up, and crush whatever this memory is back down into oblivion..." he told himself "And kill the harpy", his vision became clearer, the memory became more clear, yep it was just as he expected, him as a brat, standing in front of his father wearing some sort of pajama's, he must of been no older then 2, telling by the chubby face and several pieces of hair hanging down in his face, Vegeta frowned, a small part of him wished he still had the bangs, the widow's peak made him look more like his father, he swore to kami that if he ever thought about growing a goatee, he would blast himself to the next dimension

His younger self created a small purple ki ball in the middle of his palm, concentrating hard on the project in front of him, most saiyan children could manipulate ki from a very young age, 2 was probably the youngest, although Vegeta had been training since his first steps, ki balls had always been tough, he could create them, but he couldn't control them, by his earliest memory he had accidentally blasted his last guardian away after he had been woken up from his nap, it served that idiot right, he shouldn't have woken him up in the first place

The ki lit up and started growing bigger, the young prince smiled brightly, looking up at his father for approval, "S-see? I c-can control it" he stuttered, Vegeta looked blankly at his younger self, was he really that terrified of his own father? by this age he was sure he could of actually killed him if he wanted too, the king smirked proudly, petting his son on the head

"Well done" his deep voice praised "Soon you should be able to learn the Gallic Gun", the young saiyan beamed, still holding the small purple ball in his hand, he had just gotten a praise from his father, and a promise of learning the royal signature attack, the Gallic gun, he had seen his father use it once in training, it only took one time to capture the young prince in awe, after that he became determined to learn it

"R-Really!? Y-you will t-teach me?!" he shouted excitedly, the ki ball growing slightly with his excitement, the king looked down at his son slightly confused and curious, then the whole memory came flooding back to him, he wasn't afraid of his father, he never was

The king lifted the prince's chin and turned his head from die to side, as if examining him "Boy why are you talking like that?" he asked "Are you scared of me?"

Eyes widening ever so slightly, he looked a bit scared now "N-NO! I-I am n-n-never afraid, I j-just speak like th-this sometimes", he averted his eyes from his fathers, unnerved by the look he was receiving "I c-can't control it", pulling his face from the kings grasp, he found the purple light in his hand more interesting, hoping the light would swallow him whole right at this moment

--

"Who knew that taking picture would be this fun" the blue haired beauty smiled, she looked through her camera, she was glad he was asleep, it was probably once in a lifetime she would ever see him pout, so having a photo is the greatest thing, she would be able to torture him forever

Looking over at the sleeping prince she frowned, he looked like he was having a nightmare, his head thrashing violently from side to side, slowly she leaned over and started to shake him awake "Vegeta, wake up" she said with a slightly nervous tone, she was well aware that he could possibly hit her in his sleep, but she couldn't just leave him to his nightmare's, "Vegeta, come on, it's just a dream, wake up", suddenly his dark eyes shot open and a forehead collided with her own, with a yelp she fell backwards, rubbing her forehead tenderly, "Hey, what did ya do that for!!" she yelled

Vegeta shook his head, clearing the image of the dream from his mind, the woman's words didn't even get through his head, his breathing was still erratic, he cleared his throat, if he never saw that memory for another 100 years, it would be too soon, "Hello, earth to Vegeta?" she said as she waved her hand in front of his face, he blinked, snapping his thoughts back to reality

"Woman?" he asked almost distantly, as if he wasn't sure she was real or not, she raised one eyebrow curiously

"Yeah" she answered, he looked a little…lost? The prince shook his head again, it was just a dream-nightmare more like it, he growled and swung his legs over the side of the couch, his head still hurt like hell, with a huff he stood straight up and then face planted the ground with a thump,

Bulma looked on with shock, he had just…fallen over, the heiress chocked on a laugh, he had really just fallen over, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" he screamed while jumping on his feet, only to fall back on the couch, he looked like he was just about to explode into about 1 million pieces until he saw his tail, thrashing a puffing beside him, Bulma held her breath, this was it, he was about to find out what she did

Tail, his tail, he reached out and let the appendage encircle his wrist, his very real fluffy brown tail, Vegeta was stunned, it was back? He never thought it was possible, sure saiyan children could grow it back, that was all a part of the young body growing up and healing itself, but he was already a fully grown saiyan, he wouldn't change for the rest of his life, him growing his tail back was next to impossible, he had to fight the urge to smile and laugh, he had never thought he would see it again, he let the tail unravel from his wrist and wave freely beside him, curling and testing it out, he still knew how to control it, but how did he get it back?

Only then did he notice Bulma's nervous twitching form, "Woman, what did you do?" he growled dangerously, he was happy his tail was back, but Bulma nervous always meant something was up

The heiress exhaled still frozen and contemplating whether or not to tell him herself, or let him figure it out for himself, "IMADEAWISHWITHTHEDRAGONBALLS", Oh well, she told him, if he didn't catch the sentence, then it was his fault, but the heated glare he was giving her told all she needed to know, he had defiantly decoded her speed speech

--

**Kuro: I am so sorry, I know this chapter is crap and short, I just figured out that this story hasn't really got an ending, and I am freaking OUT, I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GONNA GO**

**Sesshy: Then THINK, it's easy to write a story…even though you havn't updated your OTHER story in AGES, YOU LEFT ALL OF THEM ON CLIFFHANGERS**

**Kuro: OH CRAP, YOU RIGHT *Goes to writing updates* OH and if ANY of you have an idea, I WANT TO HEAR THEN PLEAAAASE, I have completely forgotten this story, I need new FRESH IDEA'S R&R**


	8. Balance Issues

**Okay, very VERY late chapter, but you all with be excited to know, THAT I HAVE FOUND A WAY FOR THIS STORY TO CONTINUE, IT HAD A PATH, WOHOOOO, I would have to thank VBR though for giving me the idea to start this chapter, i just couldn't wait to get started...I love dende lol**

**SO AH HUH OR RIGHT, This will be getting more updates now! WOHOOO, ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER FOR BB&B? then i can work on thsi COMPLETELY...wait, i still have other stories too....DAMN! ah wells they can wait, i wunna complete this, so ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER, hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ....do i really need to disclaim...IT IS FREAKING OBVIOUS I DO NOT OWN THEM, OTHERWISE YOU WOULD BE SEEING THIS ON TV OR IN MANGA, NOT ON FREAKING !! AUUUUGH **

**WARNING, there is only a couple of swear words -one F-Bomb- but thats it  
**

* * *

-

-

-

Yes, he was nervous, of course he was, everybody was going to kill him, horribly, probably death by Kami's power or worse...his walking stick - he wielded that thing like a freaking baseball bat when he was mad, it was just plain scary- it was times like these that he wished he was on namek, so he could escape the wrath that was most definitely waiting for him, it was only a matter of time and he needed to live the few hours of life he had left

He stared at the empty space before him, it wasn't supposed to be empty, it was supposed to have something there, but it DIDN'T, they weren't THERE! And before anybody says ANYTHING, YEESSS that was a very bad THING! actually bad was an understatement, it was the worst thing that could possibly happen- wait, the worse thing that could possibly happen at the moment was if Kami walked in right at this moment-

"Dende? what are you doing?"

The young namek almost died of a heart attack right there, screaming bloody murder and falling to his knees apologies flying out of his mouth faster then twitchy on caffeine ((If you do not know who twitchy is, SHAME ON YOU, go look Hoodwinked Twitchy on youtube!!)), grabbing the elders robe with desperation, oh damn how lame he felt

The old namek stepped back in surprise, was the young one having some sort of seizure? "De-Den-" He growled, he couldn't get a damn word in "DENDE SHUT UP!!" he roared, Dende quickly shut his mouth with an 'eep' pulling his arms back, "Now" the god started "What were you say-" he stopped short for a moment, taking in the empty space behind Dende "-ing?" he squeaked

That wasn't right, that wasn't supposed to be empty, WHY WAS IT EMPTY!?!?

Dende gulped, quickly sneaking around Kami and tip toeing out of the area, he would go into alien protection program and live out the rest of his days as 'Rock Strongo'

"Dende....." Kami said slowly, turning to face his student, said student froze in mid tip toe shivering in fear "Do you have something to tell me?" he took a threatening step forward

The young namek laughed nervously looking anywhere but Kami's face "Heh heh...uhh" he paused looking as innocent as possible "no?-"

"DENDE!"

"--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

------------

"--SHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!" she shrieked running for her life, jeeze she knew he would be mad, but she didn't think he would attempt to KILL HER

"GET BACK HERE WOMAN!!" he roared stumbling after the heiress, oh this was just great, he had been living so long without his tail he had completely forgotten how to move around with it! It was frustrating enough learning to adapt without the extra appendage, NOW HE HAD TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN, "AH- oof" he tripped over his feet and fell to the ground

Yes he TRIPPED, having his tail back did explain why he was so damn clumsy, it was like an limb, losing it had caused him balance issues, so he had to adapt, now that it was back, THE BALANCE ISSUES WERE BACK, so it probably wasn't a good idea to chase after the bloody human, but he couldn't let her away, SHE HAD MESSED AROUND WITH STUFF SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE, with a snarl he leaped up and flew towards her - it was much easier then running - tackling her to the ground

She screamed piercingly fighting the prince with all her might, she didn't want to die!! SHE WAS TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE! she screamed again even higher pitched causing the saiyan to wince and cover his ears, YES this was her chance, using the heel of her palm, she thrust it forward to his face

"AH FUCK" he squeaked, falling back onto the grass holding his bleeding nose, that- tha-that human! "YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" he cried out incredulously

"YAH? well you tried to kill me!" she retorted

"I DID NOT, I was only trying to CATCH you!" she opened her mouth to shout back, but realized he was telling the truth, oh now she felt bad "then cause you severe amounts of pain"

Sitting there half shocked, half trying to digest what he said....."Y-YOU ASSHOLE!!" she shouted ripping out a clod of grass and whipping it at him

Suddenly somebody cleared their throat from behind, "Uhh maybe we could come back later!"

WHAP

"OUCH!"

"NO, you got yourself into this mess Dende so YOU can explain why the earth is DOOMED!!"

Now THAT got both Bulma's and Vegeta's attention

* * *

**HUZAAAAAAAAH I UPDATED, R&R if you wish to see more, BWAHAHHAHAHAH**


End file.
